Carry On
by TheLadyPendragon
Summary: After being pulled out of Hell by Sam, Adam goes on a road-trip with him and learns that he hates sharing his big brother, even with Dean. A bonding moment between the two youngest Winchesters. Gen.


**A/N: **Yesterday, I posted a Dean and Adam centric AU fic and asked if you guys would like one with Sam and Adam. No one said no (and you all gave me such lovely feedback), so here is the aforementioned fic. Like the last one, this fic was written before season 6 aired for a comment-fic meme, but never shared, so it's AU from the point of the S5 finale.

**Title:** Carry On  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I still don't own _Supernatural_. Underlined things and pop-culture references aren't mine. Please don't replicate my silly work without permission.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> T for coarse language (because Adam is a sulky, sassy, snarky little guy). Spoilers for the S5 finale.  
><strong>Other Notes:<strong> ~1k. Written before S6 aired so no spoilers for it.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>After being pulled out of Hell by Sam, Adam goes on a road-trip with him and learns that he hates sharing his big brother, even with Dean.

* * *

><p>Carry On<p>

* * *

><p>Hell is like nothing Adam ever imagined.<p>

Then again, he never thought Heaven would be _prom _or that angels could be dicks and look where _that_ got him.

Hell is filled with blood and pain and torture, filled with endless tears and bloodcurdling screams. The only relief offered – and this is probably the _only_ positive of being a dick's prom-dress – is that old Mikey's grace always suppresses Adam's very _being_ so that he can barely feel, barely see, barely hear. He sees enough, anyway.

He's still happy when Sam's little rebellion – if a rebellion against _the devil himself_ can be called 'little' – pans out, and his older brother drags him out of Hell just as he dragged him in – which he's still a bit bitter about, actually.

But the fact of the matter is, because of John, Sam, Dean and those asshole angels, Adam's life is fucked – and even sadder, they're all he has. So, when they dig themselves out of the corpse-packed ground at Stull Cemetary – where Adam can't help thinking _digging? Again? God hates me_ – and Sam asks, "Will you come with me? You don't have to, Adam," staring at him with his stupidly serious face, with those overeager eyes, he mentally bitches, but still says, "Yes."

It feels like the consent-form from Hell – or Heaven, to be more accurate – all over again.

And here they are, driving in some stolen car Sam hot-wired, after assuring Adam, "No, we won't get caught," on their way to who the fuck knows where. Even though no one forced him on the trip – and he actually would've been pretty damn pissed if Sam had even considered dumping him somewhere without giving him the option – he sits sulking and silent in the passenger seat as Sam drives, ignoring the murky green eyes that occasionally flick over to him with something like curiosity or maybe regret written in them. Too damn bad.

They arrive to bumfuck, Indiana for who knows why – to be honest, he's got a pretty good idea why, but it pisses him off to think about it, so he won't – and Sam drops him off at Cicero Pines Motel, ordering him to, "Stay put. Don't wait up. Take my credit card and get yourself something to eat, if you want," like some clueless little kid. He says it all nicely and that only makes it worse, somehow.

"Fuck you and your patronizing," Adam wants to say, but he doesn't. Instead he nods, clicks the TV on, and wonders if the hotel orders porn while chugging on a beer he swiped from the mini-fridge. Maybe that would upset Sam. Maybe.

A few hours later, Sam is back, and the burgers Adam bought him are cold as hell – no pun intended – while the teenager berates himself for waiting up like he gives a damn, even though the older man had told him not to. He wishes could say he'd done it out of spite, but he can't.

Adam wants to take all of his pent up anger and bitch, he really does, but Sam just looks so _wrecked_ that he can't. He wonders if Sam's kicked-puppy face worked such wonders on Dean, who'd always seemed like a hard-ass to Adam. Probably. They've got a fucking _connection_, after all.

Still, he thinks he's gotten to know Sam well enough in the time they've spent in the big-house – despite the fact that most of it was blurry, filled with the clash of the freaking titans as it was – as well as all the time they've spent on the road together. He knows what kind of food Sam orders from the shit diners they always eat at, he knows the guy's orderly to a fault since he always fixes up his bed even when he knows the hotel-staff will do it, he knows Sam sprawls out like a giant koala when he's asleep, drooling and molesting the pillows. With all that in mind, he doesn't ask if Sam's okay – his huge brother doesn't need that.

"He ain't coming home, huh?" he inquires instead, although it's really not a question. Sam's sad eyes flick up to meet his – haha, Sad Sam, and he definitely needs more sleep – knowing and surprised all at once. As he shakes the thought away and stares back, Adam wonders when he started to think of this – all this endless traveling and feeling second best – as _home_. He sits down beside Sam so that their sides are touching, he feels the heat radiating off of Sam's large body. "I'm not that sorry," he adds truthfully, staring down at his laced hands.

Sam blinks, surprised, before sighing, but there's a slight smile dawning on his face, for whatever reason. "We wouldn't have left you behind, you know?" he says, but Adam _doesn't_, so he doesn't respond. "Where to next, kiddo?" Sam asks instead, changing the subject when he realizes this tiny insecurity that his younger brother had been hiding.

Adam smiles back, a wan twisting of his lips. Sam hasn't ever let him pick, has always had his own agenda in mind, and he thinks this is somehow monumental. Completely serious, and once again locking eyes with his taller brother, Adam says, "I thought we'd go to Disneyland." Sam laughs.

It's not the perfect family – not a fucking chance – but he won't give it up. Not for Dean; not for anyone.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This isn't quite the ball of hurt/comfort and fluff that yesterday's fic was, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I like the idea of Adam being a little clingy with big brother Sam. It's cute. :D

**R&R: **If you have any thoughts/praise/critique/insults, please leave them in a review. Thank you all for being amazing and kind. Please write more Adam-centric things for me to read and I'll try to do the same for you (if you want, of course).


End file.
